


Kagefusa's Revenge

by HironoGiro



Category: Manyuu Hikenchou
Genre: Breast Expansion, F/F, Giantess - Freeform, Huge Breasts, giant breasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HironoGiro/pseuds/HironoGiro
Relationships: Chifusa Manyuu/Kagefusa Manyuu
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

_ After having encountered her sister, Chifusa, at the Kyuukyou temple and realizing she isn’t as bad of a person that they claim her to be, Kagefusa became conflicted and isn’t sure if she should head back to their village. She isn’t sure what to do anymore. She trusts that Chifusa will be able to bring peace and equality to this country and if she heads back to the Manyuu village she will most likely be forced to hunt her again or in the worst-case scenario, she might be exiled or executed for failing so much… _

  * Damn…!



Kagefusa slams her fist against a tree. She doesn’t know what to do about her situation right now. She puts her back against the tree and slumps down into a fetal position. It’s been two days since she left the temple and she was on her way back to the Manyuu village until yesterday night. She started thinking about what would happen to her once she returned and lost heart. Any day now they will probably assume Kagefusa defected since she hasn’t reported back to them and then the assassins will start to come after her.

  * Why do I have to suffer like this, father? What did I ever do to deserve this?



She thinks back to her days training at the Manyuu dojo. She was for a long time superior to Chifusa when it came to swordsmanship, however, her father never seemed to have paid attention to her. She saw something in Chifusa that Kagefusa did not see. He saw the potential in Chifusa. He could see that she had the ability to use the Chichi-nagare. Kagefusa didn’t understand this nor could she have. In her mind she was superior to Chifusa in every way. She had larger breasts, was better at swordplay, and the older of the two. Why wasn’t she chosen? Why was she cast aside?

She stands up and brushes herself off. She needs to find shelter until it becomes night. It’s already late in the evening so she doesn’t have much time. She continues along the road near the canyon on her way back to the Manyuu village. She realized that she can’t outrun them and decides to accept her fate. While walking along the canyon road she suddenly hears a loud sound and takes a battle stance. Around her is smoke. Someone must’ve thrown a smoke bomb. 

  * Tch! Where are those cowards!?



She stands in her battle stance for what feels like a minute without anything happening. The air is tense. It feels like if she lets her guard down even one second, she will lose her life. Right as she thinks that an assassin pops out of the smoke and strikes at her. She manages to deflect the blow, however, her stance falters and she is pushed further towards the edge of the cliff. Another assassin quickly pops out of the smoke while her stance is weakened. She manages to deflect that blow as well but is further pushed towards the edge. She feels her heel touch the edge of the cliff.

  * Damn! How many are there!? Can’t this smoke disappear already!? I can’t see shit!!



The assassins continue this until Kagefusa has to change her stance as to not fall off the cliff. Right as she does that all of the assassins do a coordinated strike on her and finally falls backward.

  * Damn it…! I guess this is how it ends then, I’m sorry that I couldn’t help you more, Chifusa...



As she starts falling the smoke dissipates and reveals the assassins. There were three of them and she immediately recognizes their outfits. They are Manyuu assassins. She has been expelled. She falls down into the canyon for a couple of minutes. These minutes drag on for hours. She sees her whole life flash ahead of her. She knows that she will not survive this fall. You can’t even see the bottom of the canyon. She feels the wind blow past her head as she’s falling to her doom. 

  * Heh, I guess you don’t have to give back my breasts, Chifusa. You can keep them as a gift from me...



She smirks as she’s falling down. She’s filled with regret and anger, but she’s accepted her fate. She knows that she can’t do anything to stop her fall. 

Kagefusa opens her eyes and sees a familiar scene. She’s back at the Manyuu dojo, watching Chifusa train. Kagefusa stands up and starts walking towards Chifusa, but as she gets closer the whole scene fades away. After it has faded away, she’s surrounded by darkness. 

  * Ah… now I remember. I died...



Her shoulders droop and she’s about to completely break down. That’s when she hears a voice. It’s not a voice she recognizes however. This voice is very harsh and nasal.

  * Hehehe, look who’s here. How do you like it? This is my home.



Kagefusa turns to the voice and is stunned. It’s a floating talking skull. She had heard tales of yokai since she was little, but she never expected that she would ever meet one. 

  * What do you want?
  * A bit prickly, are we? Well, I’ll get to the point. You want revenge, don’t you?
  * … I’m not sure anymore, it’s not like I can do anything anyways…
  * Oh, why is that?
  * Because I’m dead!



The skull yokai starts cackling.

  * You think you’re dead? No, you are merely unconscious. You did fall down a long way, but there’s a river down at bottom.
  * … 
  * Shocked silent, huh? Well, I don’t care as long as you can answer my next question: Do you want power? Do you want power that rivals that of your sister and your whole clan? Do you want revenge? Do you want to put those that threw you aside in their place?
  * … 



Kagefusa contemplates what the skull is telling her. She’s not sure if she can trust him, however, what he says sounds very tempting. She has lost everything and would do anything to get it back. The offer sounds too good to be true, however.

  * Take your time, I have all day.
  * I don’t need to take my time, I have an answer. I’ll take you up on your offer…
  * Hehehe, it’s a pleasure doing business with you! Well, to begin with I’ll grant you the ability to use Chichi-nagare; the ability that makes you envy your dear sister. Next, I’ll give you a soul blade, this blade can be drawn from your own soul at any time, it has a special property, however. I’ll let you find it out on your own, hehehe! Well, you seem to be waking up soon, so goodbye for now.



She’s put off by that yokai, however, she caved in and accepted his deal. Whether she’ll regret it or not, she’ll soon find out…


	2. Chapter 2

When I open my eyes I find myself on a beach. I feel the waves crashing against my head and stand up to get away from the ocean. I have no idea where I am. My clothes are really wet and it’s already night. In front of me is a huge mountain with a large ravine in it. I guess that’s where I fell from. What was that skull guy’s deal as well? Was he even real, or was I dreaming? Well, nevermind, I need to find shelter fast. I start walking towards the forest in front of me. I hope I can find some shelter soon. I’m freezing right now. My body is really sore as well. 

After walking for a while and almost collapsing once, I find a small cabin in the woods. There’s smoke coming out of the chimney; the person who lives there can probably help me. I walk up to the cabin and start banging on the door.

  * Hey! Is someone there!?



I continue banging on the door for a while but eventually give and start going away. Just as I am about to do it the door opens.

  * What the hell is it!? Stop banging on my door!



An older-looking man opens the door. He has a very rugged appearance. He has bags under his eyes, his clothes are tattered and his beard and hair are really long. He looks really mad when he opens the door, but once he spots Kagefusa in her wet attire, his demeanor changes.

  * Oh, what can I do for this fine lady?



I don’t like the look on his face, but I need a place to stay.

  * I need a place to rest and dry my clothes, can you help?
  * Sure, anything for a fine, young lady such as yourself! Hehe…
  * ...



He makes me want to vomit. What a disgusting man…

His cabin is very small and dirty. It’s not a place I would want to stay in for very long. Especially not when this guy is around. He has been ogling me all the time since I entered and mumbling something for himself. I’m leaving as soon as dawn breaks.

  * Why don’t you remove your clothes? You’ll catch a cold with those wet clothes on, hehe...



He’s right, but I don’t want to show this insect my body. I still have my wet clothes on and I have no intention of taking them off. 

  * Why don’t I help y-
  * Back off...



I turn to him and glare. He immediately takes a step back and almost falls backward.

  * Fine, I was just trying to help… flat chested whore. Your face is nice, but you have no tits...



He backs off and returns to the chair he was sitting on and continues ogling me. 

  * You can use my bed, if you want to…
  * I’ll take you up on that offer, but don’t you dare try something while I sleep.
  * I would never, hehe...



I shoot another glare towards him.

  * Where’s the bed?



I look around his small cabin and don't see it anywhere.

  * Ah, it’s behind that door there.



He points to a door behind me. I turn around and reach my hand towards it to open it. As soon as I do that, I hear a loud scream behind me and see him rushing towards me with a knife.  _ Damn! I don’t have my katana! Wait, I got that soul blade thing from that skull. Let’s see if it was a dream or not. _ As I contemplate what to do, my body starts moving on its own. My hands move towards a sword draw position. A second later I draw a see-through blade from nowhere and slices his throat. As I do so he drops his knife and crumples to the floor. Good riddance. Now that pervert won’t be able to do anything. Once he falls to the floor, I unconsciously sheathe my blade. I guess now I know how to use it. And I know now that it was not a dream. Now that he’s dead, I start taking off my clothes and place them on the chair he was just sitting on near the fire to dry. After I’m done taking off my clothes I notice that his body is looking a lot more withered than earlier. His skin has shriveled up and lost a lot of its color and he’s looking a lot thinner. Why? While I’m thinking about it I start seeing some green mist ooze from his body. Is it poison!? I take a step back and notice that the mist is approaching me quite quickly. Damn, I guess there’s no way to avoid it. However, the mist doesn’t seem to do anything to me. The mist starts seeping into my body until there’s no mist left and once it’s done I have a warm, pleasant feeling inside me. I also notice that the body is now borderline skeletonized. What is going on here!? I take a step closer to inspect his corpse when I feel a tingling sensation all over my body. It’s strongest in my chest and as I look down I see my chest start to push out. My breasts are coming back to me! They grow bigger and bigger but eventually stop at around 100 cm. It’s even slightly bigger than what Chifusa took from me. Now I’ve finally gotten rid of that embarrassing 65 cm chest. However, it’s still nowhere near Chifusa’s 150 cm chest. After the feeling disappears from my chest I can feel it traveling towards my hips and the rest of my body. I can feel my body getting stronger. I can see my muscles grow slightly. My hips expand a bit and I feel myself getting taller as well. I reach a height of 183 cm from my previous 173 cm height. It all feels very good, but eventually, it fades. Good things don’t last forever, I guess. As soon as the growth is done, I decide to get some sleep. I feel really tired all of a sudden for some reason. I open the door behind me and find that there actually is a bed here.

Once asleep I hear a voice call out to me. It’s the skull guy from earlier.

  * I see you’ve already put your new powers to use, hehe. How did you like the little surprise with the soul blade?
  * What do you want?
  * Nothing right now, but feel free to use that power as much as you want and grow as strong as you want, hehe… Hmm, your energy and spiritual powers seem to grow the more you life force you absorb. Interesting.
  * What are you talking about?
  * Nothing you need to worry about right now, hehe… Goodbye and sleep tight!
  * Hey!!



It was too late, he was gone already. Well, now I know what happened with the guy’s corpse at least. I never expected the surprise he hinted at would do that, but I guess I should’ve expected it.

The next morning I grab my clothes from the chair and try to put them on. They’re pretty tight and it feels like they are about to burst any second, but I guess they will have to do for now. After grabbing my clothes I leave the cabin behind and try to find a village so I can get back to civilization. I wonder, what should I do then? I have no real goals anymore, now that I’m most likely expelled from my clan.  _ I guess I could grow even more powerful.  _ I shake my head. I shouldn’t. This power is not something a mortal should have.  _ But, shouldn’t I use it then? Shouldn’t I become something more than a mortal?  _

  * Shut up! 



I shake my head again and continue walking through the forest…


	3. Chapter 3

Early in the morning I’m stumbling through the woods. I don’t know how long I’ve been doing this for, but probably for an hour now. I couldn’t sleep very well in that guy’s bed, it smelled really bad. I’m starting to get really tired of seeing these goddamn trees. 

I continue walking for about an hour more until I finally start seeing civilization. I can see the outskirts of a village from the woods. It seems to be a fairly small village; I have no idea what village it is. Maybe I can ask around to see where I am? 

  * Hey, where am I?



I ask a fairly short man where I am and he seems pretty scared by my presence. 

  * Uh, you’re in Munechi village, madam.
  * Huh, well you can go away now.



As soon as I say that the man darts away. Munechi Village? I think I saw it on a map at some point. I’m not too far away from the Manyuu village in that case. I start making my way towards the town center. There’s not a whole lot of people around here. Most of them seemed to be working in the fields outside the town right now. While walking around the town I come across a billboard. On there are a bunch of different requests people have posted, however, one of the flyers stands out. It’s a bounty. With my face on it.  _ Kagefusa Manyuu, traitor of the Manyuu clan. 1000 coins to whoever can find her dead or alive.  _ Damnit, I guess they assumed I survived the fall, or I have a spy after me. I feel someone’s gaze upon me while I’m reading the flyer. I quickly turn around and see a suspicious-looking man. I start walking up to him, but as soon as I do that he runs into a nearby alley. I dash after him and am surprised by my new-found speed. I guess getting bigger leg muscles helps. I run into the alley and see him take a turn to the right and follow after him.

He continues to evade me for a while until I finally manage to corner him. Once I’ve caught up to him I notice that it's not a him, but a her. A fairly flat-chested her. Another thing I notice is the Manyuu emblem on her left arm. The spy tries to send a pigeon away, but I quickly slice it out of the air. As soon as it hits the ground I see the life force start to seep out of it. I guess it works on animals too. 

  * What did you do, traitor? What hidden technique was that?



I did it unconsciously and forgot that the soul blade is invisible. 

  * Wouldn’t you like to know? Well, maybe I’ll tell you if you can tell me why you were following me?
  * I wasn’t following you, I just happened to spot you in the town square. Is it illegal to look at people?
  * A Manyuu ninja _just happened_ to spot the recently exiled daughter of the leader and I’m supposed to believe that?



As soon as I mention the word Manyuu, she covers the emblem on her left arm.

  * So, then, why were you following me?



She just stands there completely still for a while until she quickly unsheathes her sword.

  * DIE, TRAITOR!!!



I quickly cut her down and she falls to the ground behind her. 

  * What did you think was gonna happen, huh?



As soon as she falls to the ground her life energy starts seeping out and flows towards Kagefusa, both from the bird and the ninja. Kagefusa ignores and walks over to the bird’s corpse. Around its leg is a small piece of paper tied. She takes it and starts reading it, all the while her breasts are still growing.

_ “Kagefusa is still alive. Found her at Munechi. She has bigger breasts than earlier.” _

Good thing I caught her before this was sent away. Soon enough the paper falls out of my hand because my breasts start to grow too much. I don’t mind it too much, I already read all of it. It feels really nice and it feels like I’m about to cum any second, however, one thing I notice is that my breasts are starting to restrict my arm movement. I start rubbing my nipples and feel my breasts push out towards my hands. I progressively get rougher and rougher with my nipples until I finally cum. While basking in the afterglow I see my breasts start to slow down with their growth. Once I get up from the ground I realize that I’ve grown taller again. If I’d guess my breasts are now as big as Chifusa’s, about 150 cm, and I’d guess I’m about 190 cm now as well.

After I’ve dealt with that spy I start thinking about what I should do next. I soon come to the conclusion that the Manyuu clan needs to be dealt with. They’re starting to become a real pain in the ass. I dust myself off and start heading to my hometown, the Manyuu village…


	4. Chapter 4

I’m currently riding towards the Manyuu Village to deal with my old clan. I stole a horse from Munechi so I could get there faster. They are starting to really get on my nerves. After about an hour of riding, I finally reach the village. Now I can get my revenge for them exiling me.

At the gates of the village are two guards. When they see me they immediately start shouting for backup, as if that would help, and then start rushing towards me. 

  * Die, traitor!



One of them takes a big swing against me that I easily dodge and cut him down. The other guard seems confused over what just happened, probably since he can’t see my sword. Nonetheless, he shouts and rushes towards me. He has the same strategy as the last one. Is this really what’s protecting us? Pathetic. I deal with it the same way and once both of them lay on the ground their life force starts to seep out of them. It starts to grow me, but I can’t stop and pleasure myself right now, I need to press on.

I walk up to the village gate and quickly slice them down with two slashes. On the other side of the gate, I see a bunch of Manyuu samurais approaching me, some of them used to be part of my troop. All of them are women, so I guess I can grow a bunch when I defeat them. Heh, thanks a lot! They don’t have the same refined strategy of rushing up against me and doing a wide slash. Instead, they surround me and slowly close the distance, however, that doesn’t matter. I don’t play by their rules. I take a quick step forward and cut down two of them. The other ones start to panic and almost break formation until what I assume is their leader manages to calm them down. I turn around and start cutting down the rest of them. I feel all of their life force seep into my body. I feel myself grow and grow. My breasts start to spill out of my top and my hips flare outwards. My muscles grow tighter and stronger. Nothing will be able to stop soon! I grow taller and slowly start to tower over the Manyuu samurais that they sent after me. I cut them down more and more easily, until the screams of the samurais are interrupted by a loud bang. Damnit!! I turn around and look towards the source of the noise. A Manyuu soldier stands in the distance with a gun and prepares to take another shot against me. 

Fuck! They managed to hit me in the leg. I can’t move as well now. While I’m struggling to move around the battlefield, my ever-growing body doesn't make it any easier. More soldiers with guns come running out and try to shoot me. I manage to dodge some of the bullets, but the samurai as well as the gunmen are too much, even for me. They manage to hit me more and more, which slows down my movement. My growing body doesn’t really help either. I continue to struggle for a while until I pass out due to blood loss. Before I hit the ground I’m filled with anger. First, they exile me and now this, I guess fate isn’t on my side, huh... 

When I wake up again I’m in a jail cell. I sit up in this uncomfortable bed they put me in. My jaw almost drops when I look at my body. I’ve grown quite huge. My breasts now reach my knees and are probably 203 cm large. My ass is now almost as big as my head and my hips are about as wide as my waist. When I stand up I hit my head. Most of these jail cells in the Manyuu village are about two and a half meters tall, so I guess I’m probably 270 cm or something like that. My muscles have grown quite a bit as well. My arms are probably as wide as my hide and my belly is toned with an 8-pack. My legs are also really chiseled and big as well. They almost look like tree trunks now.

I walk around in my cell for a bit. They’ve replaced my clothes with bandages around my breasts and a fundoshi. All of my wounds are completely healed, maybe it’s because of all the life force I absorbed? I look at the bars of the cell. They are made out of thick wood, however, that doesn’t matter. I can easily cut it down with my soul blade. However, when I try to pull out my soul blade it doesn’t work.  _ What the hell!?  _ I try again, but it doesn’t work. I sit down on the bed again. What the hell happened? How did I lose my powers? I try to think of a solution and a reason when I’m interrupted by some cackling.

  * Hehehe, looks like you’re in a bit of a pinch, huh? Can’t use your soul blade anymore, huh? Need a hand? Hehehe...
  * You...



I stand up and walk over to the skull yokai. I can’t reach him since he’s on the other side of the bars, but I get as close as I can.

  * You did this to me! What do you want!?
  * Woah, there, I don’t know what you’re talking about, hehe. But, I can help you out if you agree to my deal, hehe…
  * What do you want from me?



He floats a bit closer and starts speaking in a hushed voice.

  * Your body, mind, and soul! HEHEHE



I feel anger well up inside me. I guess I was being played like a fiddle all along. I hate this guy. I hate my clan. I hate this world. I hate everything! My vision turns dark as I feel power start to fill me up and spill out and when I can see again I see the yokai’s crushed skull in my hand. The wooden bars behind me are broken and I’m out of my jail cell. I look down on the pieces of the skull in my hand. I guess I reached out between the bars and crushed him or destroyed the bars and then him. It doesn’t matter really. Blue, ominous life force is emanating from the pieces of the skull. I hear guards start to approach and seeing no other option I absorb his life force into me. I press the pieces of his skull into me and as I do so I feel a huge amount of power fill me. I start clutching my chest in pain. This power…! It’s too much! I scream out in pain. The guards soon find and start approaching, but as they do so, I emit some kind of force that knocks them down. I feel myself grow taller and stronger. I feel my powers return and grow even more. This jail starts feeling really cramped now. My breasts grow bigger and crush the guard underneath me. I continue growing to giant proportions. It feels good and painful at the same time. This power… it’s getting easier to control it the more I absorb of it! I feel my muscles grow as well. My eight-pack grows into a ten-pack and my arms and legs grow bigger once again. My arms grow bigger than my head and stop and my legs grow to be as thick as tree trunks. They are also really compact and defined now. I reach my hand over to one of my biceps and no matter how hard I try I can’t push down on my skin. My breasts have grown a lot and fall down to the ground. It completely crushes the jailhouse that I was just in, as well as the nearby buildings. I hear the guards shout in panic below and I see people run away. It seems like my growth has stopped now. I’m really tall now, I’m probably 10 meters tall. I tower over everything nearby. My body seems to emit some kind of blue aura as well. I feel… I feel great now! Nothing will be able to stop me now, not my clan and not my sister. I sit down and swat my arms around me, decimating the whole Manyuu village. Hehe, I could get used to this and they should get used to this, don’t they know not to stand up against a goddess? I lay down on the decimated village below me, probably crushing hundreds of people. As I crush them I feel their life force seep into me, making me grow even stronger. “ _ Nothing will be able to stop me now”,  _ I think to myself as I stare up into the sky, admiring my new body...


	5. Kagefusa Ending

I relax inside the shrine that my followers have built for me. Apparently, while I decimated the whole Manyuu Village and grew gigantic, one person saw me and spread word that a goddess had spawned and destroyed a whole village. After that, it spread like wildfire, and followers from all over the country started coming to visit me. At first, it was only a few people that started worshipping me, but soon enough a whole bunch of them start appearing. Soon enough my followers started to build houses around me and eventually built me a huge shrine to shrine myself. Every day lots of followers come to this town to see me and worship me, some even bring me sacrifices that I gladly accept. I’ve grown bigger because of all the sacrifices that people have given me. I’m about 15 meters tall now and I’ve busted through the shrine walls a couple of times now. They’ve had to remake this shrine about five times now. 

Everything was going great that day until a familiar person visited my shrine. She was not here to pray or worship me. She was here for one reason only: to stop me. She slowly approached my shrine. Her breasts swayed as she walked. She tried to blend in with the other followers, but she clearly stood out from them. Once she reached my shrine she immediately approached me. 

  * Kagefusa, what do you think you’re doing?
  * Oh, looks like my **little** sister has decided to pay her **big** sister a visit. In case you didn’t know I’m a goddess now and you’ll address me as such. 
  * I see you don’t want to speak reason. I don’t know what has happened to you, but I have to stop you!



She rushes towards me and swings her blade towards one of her arms. As she does so a loud cracking sound fills the shrine. Her blade snaps in two as she tries to slice my arm muscle. I start laughing uncontrollably and pick her up. I stand up and break through the roof of the shrine. The people around the building start running away, but some of them are inevitably crushed by the flying debris from the shrine. I raise her on my hand up to my head and look her in the eye. She looks completely devastated.

  * Did you seriously expect that you could harm a god?
  * H-how? Why did you not even get a scratch?
  * Can a mortal blade harm a god? Answer me that.



I raise her above my head and open my mouth.

  * You can’t do this, Kagefusa!
  * I can do whatever I want.



I let go of her and she falls down into my mouth. As I swallow her, I feel power start to well from her. It continues to spread throughout my whole body and soon fills it up. It feels really good. Compared to the skull, she has a very pleasant energy. I start growing again and my breasts start growing as well. They start plowing through the village that my followers built, killing them in the process. I continue to grow further and further up. Nothing can stop me anymore, everyone will worship the goddess Kagefusa! I start laughing as I continue to grow.  _ How much energy does she have!?  _ I start becoming larger than mountains, larger than regions and soon enough I can see the whole of Japan.  _ Was this energy the reason father picked her over me? _ I think back to my human father, but as I do so, I forget who he was; what he looked like. I don’t need human relations anymore. A goddess doesn’t need to lower herself to the level of dust. 

Soon enough my growth stops and I notice that I’m as big as Japan, while my breasts are almost twice as big as it. I lay in the water nearby and look at Japan.  _ What an ugly country. I bet I could create something much more beautiful. _ As I think that, I raise my breasts into the air and slam them down on Japan. Huge tsunamis are created by the force and flow away over the nearby countries, completely drowning them. I probably just killed everyone in this part of the world, but it was worth it. It will just fuel my growth even more. I start growing once again and soon become larger than this planet. As my growth stops, I’m able to swallow Earth and I do just that. My growth is further fueled and I set my sights on the rest of the universe. Everything is here to fuel my growth and it will do that as well. Nothing shall ignore me; its goddess!


	6. Chifusa Ending

It had been about a week since I had last seen Kagefusa or seen anyone from the Manyuu clan, for that matter. I was getting anxious since they stopped sending assassins after me and was afraid that they were planning something huge in order to catch me. That’s when I heard a couple of villagers talking with each other that the Manyuu Village had been destroyed by a goddess. It seemed like a lot of people were going there to worship this goddess. I was intrigued by the whole thing, but I was even more so when I overheard a description of the said goddess. It completely matched that of my sister, Kagefusa. When I heard this I had to go and see this goddess for myself and now I’m here at what used to be the Manyuu Village.

It’s completely unrecognizable in the state it is today. There are merchants everywhere selling “Kagefusa charms” and “Kagefusa idols”. It seems it really is here then. As I walk around the village, I hear some of the followers talk about bringing human sacrifices to her in order to gain her favor. That strikes a nerve with me. She’s accepting human sacrifices!? I ask one of the followers where I can see the goddess and rush over there. When I reach the shrine she’s housed in, there’s a huge line in front of it. I stand in line and wait for about half an hour; I don’t want to draw suspicion from the followers, then she’ll surely know I’m here. 

While waiting in line a thousand questions fly through my head without any answers to any of them. What has happened to her? Why are people calling her a goddess? Why did she grow so big? What happened to the Manyuu Village, did she destroy it? I can feel a headache coming and give up trying to answer my own questions. As I continue waiting in line, I feel like I see a blue flame fly through the forest in my periphery. I turn and look towards the source of the flame and sure enough there it is. A single mysterious blue flame is floating to the right of me inside a small forest. I don’t really want to give up my place in the line, but curiosity takes me and I rush over to the flame. It starts floating away from me as soon as I get close, but I’m not about to give up so easily. I follow it for a while until it stops in the forest behind the shrine. Once there the blue flame starts floating toward me as it does so I hear a voice coming from somewhere.

  * Please, you have to help me get revenge! That wench known as the “goddess” killed me and took my powers! Please, I will lend you the last of my powers if you can defeat her for me!



It seems suspicious, however, it’s not every day that I see a floating, talking blue flame in the forest, so I’m inclined to believe it.

  * Sure, I’ll do it, but I can’t promise that I’ll kill her.
  * Thank you, thank you!



It continues to thank me as it flies towards me and eventually merges with my body. As it does so I feel immense power starts to fill me as well as power that comes from the core of my body, almost like it activated some reserve energy inside of me. Once the power flow seems to have stopped, I turn my sights towards the shrine in front of me.

I start sneaking up towards the shrine and enter it from the backside. I then navigate the shrine until I find the room that houses Kagefusa. I take a deep breath and then open the door to her room.

  * Kagefusa! What do you think you’re doing!?
  * Oh, looks like my **little** sister has decided to pay her **big** sister a visit. In case you didn’t know I’m a goddess now and you’ll address me as such. 



She starts speaking nonsense. It seems like she actually believes that she’s a goddess.

  * I see you don’t want to speak reason. I don’t know what has happened to you, but I have to stop you!



I ready my blade and rush towards her. She has a smirk on her face as I do so, but as I slash her arm, that smirk disappears and is instead replaced by a cry of pain.

  * Looks like I’ll have to take you seriously! I didn’t think someone would be able to hurt a god, but I guess it’s my own sister after all!



She stands up and crashes through the roof. Debris starts flying all over the place and I have to dive out of the way. As she stands up, however, she seems smaller somehow. From the wound, I managed to deal on her arm spills green energy out of. As I notice that I feel my own body start to change. I start growing taller. My breasts spill out of my clothes and rip them apart. My muscles grow bigger and stronger. My hips and ass grow bigger. As I admire my own growing body I notice that she’s about to stomp down where I am standing. I quickly dash out of the way and rush towards her left leg. I start slicing it rapidly and inflict a bunch of wounds on her leg. She continues to shrink the more I inflict wounds on her.

  * NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?



She starts screaming as she notices what’s happening, but it’s too late. I continue slashing away and avoiding her attacks, and soon enough she’s only about 5 m. I, on the other hand, have started to grow faster and faster, and soon enough I’m even taller than her. That doesn’t stop the energy from flowing out of her and soon enough she’s the same size that she’s supposed to be. My breasts grow bigger and bigger. My muscles do the same and my hips and ass as well. While I enjoy the pleasure of my body growing I drop my sword and fall to my knees. What I don’t realize as I do so is that my breasts will land on top of Kagefusa. She starts screaming when she notices it, but I notice her screams too late. She’s crushed underneath the weight of my breasts. I start to panic once I realize what I’ve done. I’ve killed my own sister! Not by my own will, but I still killed her. I start sobbing. I didn’t like her too much, she was always very mean to me, but she was still my sister. As I start to cry I hear her followers enter the room we are in. When they notice me, instead of cry out in anger over the disappearance of their goddess, they instead cry out in awe at the new “goddess” that’s appeared in front of them. I wipe my tears. I don’t want people to see me like this. A will starts to grow inside of me. A will to make changes and I will follow this will through.

**1 year later**

A year has passed since the incident at the shrine with Kagefusa. I’m still sad over her death, but I’ve learned to accept it at this point. Even with my powers, I can’t reverse time. Instead, I’ll need to make it up to her. I took over her role as a “goddess” as I wanted to make changes to this country and this was the best way. I’m trying to be as benevolent of a goddess that I can be and do everything for the good of this country’s people. People all over the country love me and I have shrines dedicated to me all over the country. I moved the main shrine away from the Manyuu village shortly after Kagefusa’s death as well. I didn’t want to be reminded of everything that has happened there. I still miss her, but I try to ignore those thoughts. Wherever she is now, I hope she’s happier than she was now.

While I reminisce over days gone I hear a couple of people enter my room. I almost forgot that it’s time to give my followers today’s blessings. I let them enter my room and start the ceremony. Today is going to be another long day...


End file.
